La fille du docteur
by val8522
Summary: Ceci est ma première fan fiction désolé pour les faute,Bonne lecture avec l'aide de CruelleIronie


Cela se situe après l' épisode «le docteur danse» pour jack , et après «la fille du docteur» pour Jenny et dans la saison 7 pour les autre

Après être partie pour son grand voyage, elle passa des jours et des jours à chercher une planète où elle pourrait trouver le docteur.

La première planète qu'elle croisa était Raxacoricofallapatorius, elle trouva les paysage incroyable, ils avaient des couleurs et des formes sublime, ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà vu.

De l'herbe rouge, le ciel d'un bleu foncé et le soleil violet, chose improbable sur sa planète. Elle passa une semaine incroyable là-bas, elle se renseigna sur la culture et les traditions. Puis elle s'activa sur les recherche de son père, elle demanda aux premiers humains s'il connaissaient le docteur. L'un de la regarda et dit :

« Si vous cherchez le docteur il est sur la planète Terre, si vous voulez je peux vous y suis Jack, le capitaine Jack Harness » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur tendant sa main vers elle. Elle la prit et la serra, lui renvoyant son sourire, promesse d'un collaboration future.

Elle accepta donc la proposition et monta avec Jack, le voyage pris des jours. Il parlait du docteur, de la rencontre mouvementé qu'ils avaient eu, et de tout ce qui en avait découlé. Il lui dit que le docteur n'aura peut-être pas le même visage qu'a leur première rencontre, ce qui à sa surprise ne surprit pas du tout Jenny.

« Il n'aura peut-être pas le même visage mais je le reconnecterai quand je le verrai. Dit Jenny

- Le docteur te reconnectera peu importe son visage, il n'oublie personne. Maintenant le problème c'est l'époque.Répondit Jack.

Une fois arrivé sur Terre, Jack emmena Jenny à Torchwood, pour retrouver son équipe et présenter Jenny à toute l'équipe. Ils entrèrent au hub discrètement, et pourtant, tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Leurs regards devinrent vite curieux, et toute l'équipe se précipita vers Jenny et Jack pour faire les présentations. Ils dirent leurs noms un par un et Jenny se présenta ensuite à son tour. Jack lui avait abandonner Jenny et sa galanterie pour aller vers Ianto et l'embrassa comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu de puis des semaines ( ce qui était probable ).

Ils se passa 3 ans, Jenny avait aider Torchwood sur diverse mission se qui lui a permis d'apprendre des coutume et tradition Terrienne, elle découvrit aussi la planète que son père protéger et surtout pourquoi il la proté qu'ils aient enfin une trace du docteur, Jenny vivait avec Toshiko.

Ce jour là, ils était tous réunis autour des ordinateurs, en trace de l'homme fou et sa boite bleue.

C'était Ianto qui avait retrouvé sa trace :

« - Il est sur la ceinture de Kuiper, mais je vois pas comment y aller, se serait trop dangereux, vous avez plus de chance de vous faire heurter pas les météorites que de passer entre, et vous ne pourriez pas vous posez dessus, dit Ianto.

- Et si on demandait à Martha ? Elle a un portable, le docteur lui a sûrement donné l'amplificateur de réseau pour qu'elle le contact, répondit Jack.

- Ouais, mais tu sais où la contacter ? répliqua Owen avec son tact habituel

Jack envoya Owen, Gwen, Toshiko et Jenny chercher Martha après l'avoir contacté quelques minutes auparavant. L'équipe se dirigea donc vers Unit, et se dirigèrent vers Martha. Ils prirent de ses nouvelles. Ils partirent rapidement, Martha avait préparé un grand sac à dos avec des vêtements et le minimum nécessaire.

Le chemin du retour se passait bien, ils rigolaient des derniers potins des autres, se moquaient d'eux même et racontaient d'anciens souvenirs à Jenny. Ils en profitèrent aussi pour raconter à Jenny des choses sur Jack qu'il ne lui aurait sûrement jamais raconté de lui-même. Martha était impatiente de voir Ianto et Jack, alors que les autres redoutaient plus ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire en ce moment.

Quand ils entrèrent au hub, sur leurs gardes, la seule chose qu'ils entendirent fut " pas maintenant, ils arrivent " et ils se lancèrent des regards soulagés entre eux, content de ne pas avoir à supporter leurs ébats.

Le docteur était tranquillement en train de se détendre et de bricoler quelques pièces de son TARDIS tout en parlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre quand le téléphone sonna, il sursaute et se précipita sur le tableau de bord, appuyant n'importe où jusqu'à trouver le téléphone, ce qui lui valu de perdre le contrôle du TARDIS.

Il se tourna vers Amy et Rory avec un sourire.

" - Au moins j'ai le téléphone !"

Il mit le TARDIS en orbite avec Pluton qui était juste à côté puis reporta son attention au téléphone

« Bonjour, c'est qui ? dit le docteur, avec son ton enfantin habituel.

- Le capitaine Jack Harness, Marta Jones, Ianto et Jenny, hurla la bande.

- Tout un beau monde, soupira Amy.

- Essayer de venir à Cardiff le 25 mars 2008 a 15h45 précise, se serait parfait, dit Jack.

- Je vous promets rien, mais à tout de suite. Enfin, tout de suite pour moi et tout à l'heure pour vous je suppose. Comme je l'ai toujours dit, le temps n'est pas une ligne droite, c'est-

Il fut coupé par Amy qui lui arracha le combiné :

- Oui, tout de suite ou toute à l'heure, on se verra quand on se verra ! Bye !

Le docteur arriva avec exactement 45 minutes de retard. L'équipe ( et surtout Jack ) connaissait personnellement la ponctualité du seigneur du temps.

Il sortit du TARDIS en faisant grincer la porte, comme à son habitude, avec un grand sourire. Il dévissage Jenny avec un ai ahuri, et il ne pu rien faire de plus que de la serrer dans ses bras quand elle se jeta sur lui.

Dans le TARDIS ils firent connaissance avec Amy et Rory. Mais aussi avec le 'nouveau' docteur, Jack ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

" - Plus jeune et plus enfantin, mais toujours aussi sexy !"

Quand le docteur s'apprêtait à partir une lumière bleue apparu au milieu du TARDIS et River Song apparu soudainement.

« - Bonjour, mon p'tit cœur »

Une fois partis le docteur et toute l'équipe se sont remis en orbite avec Pluton, le docteur retourna à ses bidouillages de pièces du TARDIS sans plus se préoccuper de ses invités. Quand le docteur finit ses bidouillages, il retourna au tableau de bord, et il commença à piloter le vaisseau. Il n'avait appuyé que sur quelques boutons lorsqu'ils entrèrent en collision avec une météorite. Un gros BOUM résonna dans le vaisseau avec un grand tremblement. Tout le monde s'accrocha sur ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, et le docteur se précipita vers la porte du TARDIS et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« - On est en plein milieu du vortex temporel, on peut atterrir n'importe où, n'importe quand, ACCROCHEZ-VOUS, dit-il rapidement. »

Une fois rejeté du vortex avec un tremblement encore plus important que les précédents, ils se retrouvèrent sur une planète inconnue, il y avait une atmosphère, de l'eau, de la végétation. Ils pouvaient respirer sans problème, et marcher comme sur la Terre. La végétation était comme morte, les couleurs étaient sombres, le ciel était d'un brun-orangé apocalyptique.

La première chose que vit le Docteur quand il sortit furent trois anges pleureurs, ils étaient en piteux états, ils avaient l'air érodés et avait l'air mort, ils n'avaient pas ce sentiment de panique quand il les regardait. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et les éclaira rapidement, ainsi que prudemment avant de regarder les résultats.

« - Rien à craindre, ils sont inoffensifs ! dit-il avec un sourire. »

Ils savaient tous qu'ils n'y avait aucun moyen de tuer un ange pleureur à part les lancer dans une fissure du temps ou les piéger entre eux, et s'il n'avait pas été morts, ils auraient été bien dans la panade !

En regardant plus loin, le docteur vu des cadavres de Daleks, et de Cybermen, ainsi que quelques cadavres de seigneur du temps qui avaient échoués ici.

Tout en restant sur leur garde, l'équipe sortit lentement. Quand Rory vu ce paysage il eut une sorte de déjà vu, il avait l'impression d'être déjà venu sur cette planète, ce qui était improbable car il n'avait voyagé avec personne d'autre que le Docteur. Le Docteur lança un regard prudent vers Rory, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la fissure du temps, mais quand il avait été dedans, il avait vu des choses dont il se souviendrait plus ou moins pendant tout le reste de sa vie.

« - On dirait un cimetierre, annonça Jack.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, mais, dit le Docteur avec sa tête Je-Sais-Ce-Qui-Se-Passe-Et-C'est-Pas-Bon-Du-Tout.

- Je suis déjà venu ici, dit Rory, plus étonné de rien du tout avec le Docteur.

- Comment ça ? demanda Amy.

- C'est flou, je me souviens plus vraiment, mais je suis sûr d'être déjà venu ici, dit Rory.

- Mon cœur, le TARDIS ne répond plus, rien à faire, s'inquiéta River en sortant.

- Bon donc on est coincé ici, super, ajouta Rory.

- Jenny je ne t'ai pas entendu depuis qu'on est parti, il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Ianto d'un air surpris.

- Là, une ombre(elle montrai du droit un endroit remplit de cadavre de Dalek), elle bouge, elle ressemble à un homme, dit Jenny, térrifié.

Le docteur regarda mais ne vit rien. - Tu es sûre ? Je vais y jeter un coup d'œil.

Le docteur, suivit par la joyeuse bande se dirigea vers la direction indiquée par Jenny. Cette direction les mena au bord d'une falaise d'où ils aperçurent un feu de camp, il y avait les ombres de 3 personnes.

« - C'est une race inoffensive, rien à craindre avec eux, ils mangent des algues et de l'herbe, annonça le Docteur. »

Ils prirent un petit chemin pour rejoindre les aliens. Arrivé près d'eux il engagea la discussion :

« - Je suis le Docteur. Vous êtes qui ?

le silence lui répondit.

-Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

L'un d'eux écrit sur le sol « Si on parle IL nous punira »

Le docteur sort un calepin et écrit dessus « Qui ? » et le montra à celui qui avait écrit sur le sol.

« - LE MAITRE, hurlèrent les aliens d'en un hurlement strident.

Un éclair apparut et foudroya un des extra-terrestres. Les deux autre s'en allèrent en courant.

L'équipe, qui s'était éloignée du Docteur se rapprocha de lui, et quand ils furent juste à côté, une ombre s'approcha de Melody.

« - Attention Melody ! hurla Amy.

Trop tard. En une fraction de secondes l'ombre et River disparurent.

En regardant tout autour de lui ils virent que Ianto et Jenny avaient aussi disparus. Il y avait aussi un panneau indiquant : « Antre du maître, Ne pas déranger sous peine de mort ».

Le Docteur entra furieusement, il y avait un grand couloir qui mener à une salle du trône où se trouver le Maître. Ils entrèrent et virent attaché au poteau central Ianto, à un poteau à gauche Jenny

et au poteau derrière le trône River. Le trône était vide.

Jack se précipita détacher Ianto ; le docteur alla vers Jenny ; et Amy et Rory vers Melody.

Quand l'équipe commença à partir la porte de la salle se ferma et 3 porte s'ouvrit, ils était derrière le trône,l'équipe traversa le tapis rouge, la salle était plutôt grande, les mur était blanc, le sol était lisse, il y avait 2 ranger de 3 pilier a droite et a gauche et un pilier derrière le trône.

«Bon on a 3 porte , je suis sur que 1 est la sortie mais pour les deux autre, sa peut être sois des piège, sois des impasse. Dit le docteur

-Si on faisait des groupe on pourrait voir les 3 couloir en même temps. Répondit River.

le docteur et Jenny sont partit dans le 1er couloir. Amy,Rory et River sont aller dans le 2éme couloir. Jack et Ianto sont aller dans le 3éme couloir.

Ils était identique,sombre,grands, pas très large et on ne voyer pas le bout

Dans le 1er couloir : Le docteur et Jenny avancer toujours tout droit, aucun virage, il faisait sombre il ne voyer pas a 2 metre ils s'éclairaient grâce au tournevis sonique. Jenny demanda au docteur combien de temps s'est écouler depuis qu'il est partit.

« 2 ans. Cela a était terrible je penser que tu était ne t'ai jamais oublier. Dit le docteur

Il continuai a marcher pendant environ 20 minute, toujours éclairer par la lumière et par le bruit du tournevis sonique jusqu'au bout du couloir.

«c'est une impasse. Dit le docteur

-ouai,espérons que les autre on eu plus de chance. Répondit Jenny désespérer

Dans le 2éme couloir :Rory était devant, Il éclairer le couloir grâce à l'application lampe torche de son téléphone, derrière Amy et River parlait du docteur,ils parlais aussi de pourquoi elle était ici, mais elle répondit

«C'est pas encore l'heure.

-je suis ta mère et Rory ton père tu peut le dire.

Rory vit quelque chose sur le chemin, s'était un des aliens qui s'était enfuit en courant, mais il était mort.

«Les filles arrêter vous.

-Il se passe quoi? Dit Amy

c'est un alien, un de tout a l'heure.

Il remarqua des plaque de pression sur le sol,il vu aussi les flèche qui avait était tirer sur le corps de l'alien, il en déduit qu'elle devait déclencher un piège, il n'y avait pas moyen de les traversait, Rory modifia la porté de la lampe de son téléphone et vu le fond, ils en conclure que s'était une impasse.

Dans le 3éme couloir :Jack et Ianto était éclairer par des micro lampes de technologie alien, ils parlais

«Tu comprend bien qu'on est en couple. Dit jack

-oui mais sa me fait encore un peu bizarre de dire sa. Répondit Ianto

-Tu veux un enfant? Demanda Jack

-on n'est peut-être pas encore rendu la. Répliqua Ianto

arrivé au bout du tunnel, s'était aussi une impasse.

Les 3 groupe revenue a leur point de départ mit en commun leur découverte:

«Notre couloir et une impasse. Dit le docteur

-le notre aussi dit Jack

-le notre était piégé mais s'est une impasse, il y a aussi le corps d'un alien de tout a l'heure. Dit river

-Soit il y a une 4éme porte qui est cacher, sois le 2éme couloir qui est piégé renferme une entré secrète. Dit le docteur

-oui peut-être mais comment passé. Dit jack

_Toute l'équipe regarda Jack _

-Pourquoi vous me regarder Jack surpris

-Tu est immortel tu passera facilement. Dit river

Jack partit dans le couloir 2, et une fois arriver prés du corps de l'alien il vu le fond grâce a sa micro lampe alien il commença a marché sur une plaque de pression et des flèches commencé a se faire entendre, il transpercé Jack de part en part jusqu'à la dernière plaque, il enleva toutes les flèche de son corps et appuya sur le mur lisse du fond et trouva une sorte d'interrupteur qui s'enfoncer dans le mur.

L'équipe entendu la porte principal grincé, Jack sortit du couloir épuiser et partit avec les autre.

Ils sortit de l'antre en courant et partir vers le TARDIS, une fois arrivé prés de lui le docteur vu que la porte était entrouverte, il entra et vu le dernier des alien qui avait réparer le TARDIS grâce a une pièce qui faisait sûrement partit du TARDIS d'un autre seigneur du temps. Il demanda au docteur de l'amener sur sa planète nommé pluton.

Le docteur aspecta et redémarra le TARDIS pour retrouver le vortex, arriver de l'autre côté il se posa sur pluton et déposa l'alien, puis il repart sur Terre, déposa Martha et Ianto qui avait des chose a faire,Ianto devait s'occuper de Torchwood et Martha devait retourner a Unit.

Le docteur ramena River a sa prison, et Jenny, elle resta avec lui, il remonta le temps a l'époque de Gallifrey pour montré sa planète a Jenny

«C'est ma jeunesse cette planète. Dit le docteur

-pourquoi n'y reste tu pas. Demanda Jenny

-je voudrait bien mais je peut pas cela est interdit. Répondit le docteur

-et moi je peut y restait? Dit Jenny délicatement

-je n'en vois pas la raison mais si ses ton choit, je suis obliger de le respecter.

Mais si tu me rencontre alors que je suis plus jeune, il faudra que tu m'évite, vu l'époque la guerre du temps commencera dans 20 ans, personne ne doit le savoir, fait ta vie, je ne peut plus rien pour toi.

Puis le docteur repartit dans le TARDIS avec Amy et Rory pour de nouvelle aventure.


End file.
